


Holding Up the Sky

by Elena_Parker



Series: the (Deathly) Sky and her Rainbow [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alaude just wishes these plebians would stop speculating about his love-life, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apathetic! Harry Potter, Asari thinks this is all HILARIOUS, But they like her anyways, Character Development, Cute little shits though, Daemon thinks Harry is low-key terrifying, Dammit whose idea was it to leave those terrific little shits with the trouble incarnate?!, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Elena thinks Alaude is in love with Harry, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Family Feels, Fanatic Reapers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Giotto wonders why doesn't Alaude tell them anything about his Lady Love?, Harry doesn't understand why the whole First gen is so enthusiastic towards her, Harry is a Trouble Magnet, Harry's journey to becoming the TRUE Master of Death, Little Black and Little White are little shits, Magic, Master of Death! Harry Potter, Multi, Obviously Kawahira doesn't agree with her, Over-Protective Death, Prequel, Realm Hopping, Reapers, Scheming Harry Potter, Sephira thinks Harry is the next best thing since the discovery of Fire, She thinks Alaude is VERY terrifying, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Weak to strong, comic misunderstandings, even if he's a bit cute, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, the (Mis)adventures of Harry and her (reluctant) pets to various Realms, the Reapers swore they had never had this much fun in EONS!, the Reapers think Harry is one peculiar human(?) among them, why is it that whenever they leave a realm it is somehow always on Fire?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: Being the Master of Death isn’t easy. It requires dealing with a HUGE amount of paperwork, babysit badass (af) immortals –who like to cling a little too much to her; crossing different worlds without breaking their equally insane laws (which always turns out to be a hard task, because Hello Potter Luck!); all the while trying to tone down Sky attraction –which isn’t an easy job at all. But she can somehow deal with it.(Just keep that bloodthirsty –but somehow equally adorable- handsome founder of CEDEF with handcuff fetish away from her. Oi, Vongola Primo, keep a leash on your Cloud, will you?!)Prequel to Embracing the Rainbow
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira & Harry Potter, Death & Harry Potter, Elena/Daemon Spade, Harry Potter & Elena, Harry Potter & Original Characters, Harry Potter & Reapers, Harry Potter & Sephira di Giglio Nero, Harry Potter & Vongola First Generation, Harry Potter/Alaude(sort of)
Series: the (Deathly) Sky and her Rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	1. Twilight

**I.**

Ever since she was young, Harry knew she was different. The others couldn’t make Aunt Petunia’s prized roses bloom in winter by just coaxing it gently. They couldn’t turn Mr. Smith’s hair blue when he had scolded Harry a bit too harshly in his class one day. Neither could they vanish from the sight of their bullies and appear on the rooftop in a single moment. No one could do things like Harry could do just by willing them to happen. That is why Harry was different. That is why she was a _freak_.

But then she got the Hogwarts letter when she was eleven, and Harry realized that everything she had been told was a lie. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told her that her parents were no-good drunks who died in a car accident – _when in reality they had been murdered by a psychopath_. They told her that because she could do impossible things – _things that bend and broke the laws of nature so easily when she willed it to_ \- she was a _freak_. They told her that _freaks_ don’t get to wear nice clothes; that _freaks_ don’t get to celebrate their birthday, or make friends. They said that it doesn’t matter that she was a girl or a boy –the only thing mattered was that she was a _freak_ , and just for this reason she would never be worthy of anything in her life.

**_Lies._** They kept feeding her lies for the first ten- _impressionable_ \- years of her life, and when the truth came out, they tried to hide it from her with all their effort. After all, who would let go of such a convenient, gullible punching bag? But then she got the letter, and their web of lies fell apart like a string of dominoes. Harry was so _angry_ when she realized that everything they had told her was a lie. Just because of a decade old petty grudge they had stomped down on her pride and used her like a slave – _as if she owed them everything_ –while the truth was far from it.

So fed up with the bunch of hypocrites that were her relatives, Harry grabbed the letter addressed to her and set off towards Diagon Alley with the help of the funny half-giant who introduced himself as Hagrid. Hagrid was the one who told her the truth about her parents, about her past. He was the first person who wished her a “Happy Birthday” for the first time in her life, and even gifted her cake that must’ve tasted better than it looked – _too bad all of it went in Dudley’s tummy. Oh well, at least she got a laugh out of his transfigured pig-tail that Hagrid had cursed him with for stealing her first ever birthday gift._ Hagrid was her first friend, and she would never forget him just because of this reason alone.

Hagrid introduced her to the Wizarding World. He also gave her beautiful owl Hedwig. He told her about Hogwarts, and sparked the hope inside her that she wasn’t unworthy, that she deserved friends and family as much as any normal person out there in the world. Even though he was sometimes air-headed and clueless – _and a horrible cook to boot_ \- Harry loved him for it and wouldn’t have him any other way.

And so, remembering Hagrid’s words, Harry stepped onto the platform Nine and three-fourth and met the ones who’d forever change her life for the better.

* * *

**II.**

Hogwarts was….. different. A _good_ different. All her life she had been told she was unimportant, unworthy……….. but here _everyone_ told her that it wasn’t so. That she was worthy. Important – _if the way they looked at her in awe and reverence was any clue_. She was grateful that the Wizarding World – _and Hogwarts in turn_ \- accepted her presence with open arms. Though she could do without the ‘Celebrity-like’ treatment. It wasn’t long before it got annoying. 

To her, Hogwarts was something akin to a child’s dream come true. There was a castle – _filled with ghosts, secret chambers and passages, staircases that moved –as if they had a mind of their own- and even talking portraits!-_ where children were taught how to use and wield magic. It was as if she was living in a fantastical illusion. It’d have been even better if trouble didn’t follow like a persistent Fluffy hell bent on cuddling with her. Because seriously, in her first year there was that troll, and then the chase to stop Snape from getting Philosopher’s stone – _only to find in the end that it was actually the cowardly, stuttering Professor Quirell who was after the stone_ ; in the second year she had to deal with Basilisk – _the less said about that, the better_ ; in her Third Year she was the target of an escaped convict’s attention, only to find that that escaped convict was her Godfather who had wrongly been accused for betraying her parents, while the _real traitor_ was out loose, and alive as he avoided suspicion by transforming as an Animagus for the last few years; in the Fourth Year she had been _forced_ to participate in a ‘Life-or-Death’ tournament even when she was underage, and it was _horrible_ because no one – _except Hermione_ (Bless her soul)- believed her when she said she didn’t put her name in that _thrice damned goblet_ , and in the last stage of tournament something went wrong as Cedric died and Voldemort was resurrected; her Fifth Year had been even more horrible- having Umbridge terrorizing the whole Hogwarts with her reign, the Ministry acting like _stupid chickens_ as they denied Voldemort’s return, and in the end being so fed up with _adults-who-did-nothing-about-all-of-this_ she took the matter in her own hands and –along with Hermione and Ron- started the Dueling club, which they jokingly aimed as the Dumbledore’s Army. Only for their joke to backfire when Umbridge caught them and only because of Hermione’s quick thinking they managed to get out of this mess. And then she – _being her stupid, gullible self_ \- played right into Volemort’s hands by believing into the visions he purposely sent her about them torturing Sirius. She stormed the Ministry of Magic with her friends to rescue her Godfather, only to find that it was all a trap. Her friends almost died, _she_ almost died, heck, _Sirius actually died_ –all because she was a fucking gullible idiot who always played right into others hands without using her brains. All because of a Prophecy. _A fucking Prophecy._

The Ministry finally had to admit that Voldemort had returned after they unexpectedly waked in when Harry flew into rage to chase Bellatrix –to kill that insane witch who killed Sirius, only to almost get possessed by Voldemort. Fudge resigned, and the whole Wizarding world once again shook in terror as they finally realized that the Dark Lord had once again returned. The adults planned, the children prayed, and all of the Wizarding World placed their hopes on Harry to save them once again.

And then Dumbledore died in her sixth year –but not before informing her about Horcruxes. _And so the Hunt began._

For months she wandered around the globe- _looking for clues, searching for those cursed artifacts, escaping the snatchers sent after them, trying not to worry about the remaining of her precious people – **her chosen family** \- and praying for their survival_. All the while Voldemort and his army took over the Ministry of Magic in Britain, and got a hold of Hogwarts. Her friends from DA kept their heads down for a while, but behind the authorities’ backs, they plotted their counter-attack. Because they knew that it wasn’t a matter of “How” they would do it, it was only a matter of “When”. They were waiting for Harry, and while Harry hadn’t known about that at that time, she couldn’t help but broke down in happy tears when she heard about it later.

The hunt for Horcruxes wasn’t all sunshine and daisies – _not that they had expected it to be_. They were tensed, stressed, and most of all none of them had any idea what to actually _do_. After all, they were just teenagers – _mere school students_ \- who were forced to take on a role much, much larger and heavy with responsibilities for their age. Hermione suppressed the guilt of obliviating her own parents - _even if it was for their own safety_ \- just for the sake of her friends, and used every bit of her wit and cunning to desperately search for clues. Ron tried his best to keep their morale up and drove them forwards with his loud enthusiasm – _hiding the fact that he was worried about his family, afraid that he would lose any of them while he was on this self-imposed task that seemed more like a wild-goose chase with their every failure_. And Harry? She was worse off of them. She was still mourning Sirius’s loss; guilty of dragging her friends in this mess; worried for the friends she had left behind; angry at the Wizarding Population who placed their hopes on a mere teenager instead of solving their problems with their own hands and not willing to do anything other than criticize her and slandering her for her absence – _what the fuck is wrong with them?!_ Harry _hated_ the people of Wizarding world and their sheep mentality, _hated_ Voldemort for being his psychopathic self, _hated_ Dumbledore for believing in a half-assed prophecy and for putting such a big burden on her shoulders- but above of all, she _hated **herself**_ for being so weak and useless, and cursed her own existence – _because after all, if she didn’t exit, then her parents would’ve been alive, and she was sure they would’ve found a way to deal with Voldemort_ , _she had heard so much about their brilliance and smart tactics_. This war wouldn’t have been dragged on then. No more lives would’ve been lost. Everything would’ve been fine and dandy.

But it wasn’t.

And now it was up to three lone teenagers to shoulder the burden of freeing a whole goddamn society from the clutches of a psychopath to make everything right.

How was _that_ fair?

* * *

**III.**

Harry didn’t remember much about the events that led to the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Everything after the Malfoy Manor fiasco was a bit hazy to her – _all she remembered were the scars o Luna’s arms and her strained smiles, Ron’s glassy eyes filled with unshed tears for his friends, Hermione’s screams of **agony** , her own body twitching in pain as it **hurthurthurthurthurt** , Dobby’s kind smile and bat-like eyes that turned dull and lifeless when the green light of the Killing curse hit him_. She didn’t remember clearly how she had broken into Gringotts along with Hermione and Ron, how she escaped the Death Eaters at Hogsmeade, how she entered Hogwarts and led her friends and acquaintances – _they were all children –teenagers, really- and they were supposed to participate in a battle, how is that even **fair?!,** _how she dueled death Eaters left and right, how she walked into the empty clearing that fateful day to be killed by Voldemort’s hands – _just like Dumbledore had wanted her to_ , how she had returned back to life in a blaze of orange fire that only she could see, and feel it coursing in her veins; how she dueled the Dark Lord Voldemort and defeated him with the Elder wand thrumming warmly in her hands – _as if it were meant to be there._

All she remembered from the Final battle were the terrified faces of her fellow comrades-in-arms – _her friends and other schoolmates who shouldn’t have been dragged in a war that shouldn’t have anything to do with them!_ \- ; the despair that clung to them as they wondered if they’ll still be alive after this battle; of the corpses of friends, families, acquaintances – _even of enemies_ \- that littered the grounds as the battle raged on; of the bittersweet end of the battle – _because they might’ve won the war, but they had lost too much to enjoy the Victory._

The days after the Final Battle Harry shut herself in No. 13 Grimmauld Palace after threatening Kreacher to not let anyone else in without her explicit order – _or so help her she would make him **pay** in a fashion that would impress even Sirius’s pureblood fanatic mother_\- and for the next few weeks she cut herself off from the world and immersed in grief of what she had lost – _Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape, **Sirius……**_

The people of Magical Britain demanded her presence –they wanted the Woman-Who-Conquered to lay the foundation of their newly revised Ministry of Magic and lead the efforts for reconstruction – _what a joke, how can Harry help others when she wasn’t even sane enough to help herself?_ So she resolutely ignored the paperazzi who wanted to have an exclusive interview with the Golden Girl, and burned all the fan mails and newspapers that Kreacher shoved at her in sadistic glee. For weeks she cut-off all contacts with the Magical Britain, and even refused her family and friends when they tried to barge in _–“Grieving alone isn’t healthy for your mental state, Harry!”_ \- and drag her out to see the world instead of suffocating herself inside the Grimmauld Palace with a grumpy Kreacher and her own dark and depressing thoughts for company.

In the end, it was Andromeda who made her get out of that damn depressing house. She somehow broke into the house – _using Teddy’s status as her Godson acknowledged by the family **Magicks** of Potter and Black Houses helped her find a loophole in the wards and hence, made it possible to break into the Grimmauld Palace _– and dumped Teddy on her lap. All it took Harry was one glimpse of her Godson’s chubby face as he reached his toddler hand towards her curls and babbled _“Godmama!”_ at her, and she broke down crying. Teddy – _her little sunshine, her **everything**_ \- just kept babbling in that cute voice of his – _though from the way his now tuft of red hair was changing into grey streaks, as well as ever changing green eyes that flickered to a dull color it was obvious that he wasn’t as unaffected by her cries as she had imagined him to be_ \- and she vowed that she would protect this little ray of sunshine – _who smiled at her as if she hung the moon and the stars in the sky, what an adorable child-_ for all her life. For the sake of this little child – _whose only loved ones left were his aging and grieving Grandmother and a not-so-sane Godmother_ \- she would **_live_.**

(……….she could do without the orange fire, though. It had no right erupting out of nowhere and scaring her Godson like that.)

* * *

**IV.**

So, Harry picked up her broken pieces and glued them together and decided to be a responsible adult – _for once in her life_ \- and returned back to the Magical Society. She put a poker face on and even when she wanted to run far, _far_ away at the sight of reporters – _she still remembered Rita Skeeter and how much trouble her overly exaggerated writings had caused her_ \- but she didn’t. For all she was more than happy to leave Wizarding World far, _far_ behind her while she goes on a journey of self-discovery, she knew that there were some things that only she could do, and for that she had to remain here.

The Wizarding world was going through a reform - _you can say_ \- and after Voldemort’s death, it’s obvious that the next to be purged are the Corrupted Officials of the Magical Ministry. While Hermione and Ron along with the Order – _and even Draco_ \- were doing remarkable jobs of cleaning up this mess, there are always some moles that hide deeply and will definitely strike when others least expect it and would definitely mess during the sessions of future reformed Wizengamot for their own gains. To say nothing of the bigot and discrimination that ran deep in some Pureblood families even after the war. And of course, you can’t forget the sheep mentality of most of the people in the Wizarding world. With Dumbledore dead for a long time and no Voldemort to forcibly suppress them with terror, they have no one to follow, and the Corrupted officials were taking advantage of this fact by appearing as magnanimous figures of public and pushing for laws and orders that would benefit them the most- which included the Marriage Law – _in which all Muggleborns and some HalfBloods with poor ancestries were forced to be betrothed to pureblood families as **concubines** to redeem them somehow for their dirty blood, or so they say_; then there is also Capture of Magical creatures Act where most Magical beasts or even halflings – _those who have blood of magical creatures flowing through their veins_ -were to be captured and classified into ranks, and to be treated accordingly to their ranks – _the dangerous ones were to be slaughtered while the lower ranked ones were to be tamed and used as **pets**_. Hermione and Luna – _along with all their friends who were in higher posts in the Ministry, because of their own skill as well as their efforts in the War-had protested heavily against it._ But even with the backing of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley, Lovegood, Greengrass, Zabini, and many others; as well as several officials such as the new assistant DMLE Head (Susan Bones), the Head Auror-in-training (Ron Weasley), the Foreign Affairs Minister (Hannah Abott), the famous Magizoologist (Rolf Scamander) as well as some others. But those idiots in Wizengamot weren’t willing to listen to someone _young, impressionable_ and obviously _un-experienced_ and _much less knowledgeable_ than them and were all more-than-willing to pass this ridiculous law that would not only alienate the Magical Creatures from the Magical ministry of Britain, but would also condemn Harry’s little, _adorable_ godson to a worse fate just because he was a son of werewolf. It was like a ticking time bomb with the fate of activating werewolf bloodline hovering over Teddy’s neck like a noose. And well, for Harry, that was the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

_No one threatens her godson and gets away with it._ After all, Teddy was _hers._ And she would always, _always_ protect what is hers, _with her **dying will.**_

* * *

**V.**

That had been the first time Harry had used her seemingly worthless titles to use and with an iron fist she proved to others that she wasn’t the same naïve school girl anymore. She was now the Master of three of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of the Wizarding World and the _‘Woman-who-Conquered’._ She deserved the respect that she had rightfully earned through sweat, blood and tears.

And so, she led the opposition against the misguided officials and pureblood families who had agreed to such ridiculous laws. With her popularity among the public of Wizarding World as their Saviour, it was easy to bring the Wizarding populace to her side. With Hermione and Luna arranging Magical Creatures Awareness campaigns, along with Draco and Daphne Greengrass running damage control –and with harry obviously siding with them- it wasn’t long before they won the trials and hence, the proposition were cancelled.

Harry didn’t like politicking, but sometimes she did have to interfere or else the bigoted, brainless fools – _the so called Council of Magical Britain_ \- would’ve ruined the Magical Society long ago with their brainless actions. Once even Kingsley jokingly offered her the seat as the Minister of Magic, which she stubbornly declined, because if she was forced to manage this society –full of wizards with sheep mentality – then she’d rather jump off a cliff, thank you very much.

Between taking care of Teddy and presiding over the Wizengamot from time to time -so that they don’t make a mess of everything because of their brainless actions- as well as with her own job as an Unspeakable –she had been researching the Veil of Death- Harry had her hands full. She never had any time for a reunion with her friends, let alone visiting them, since she was always busy with one thing or other. And so, many years passed in a blur and before she knew it, her Godson grew up and was ready to start his own first year at Hogwarts. She hadn’t known when her friends had started piecing themselves back together from the horrors of the War and started forming their own families –while she was still trying to get over it. Hermione married Ron and was busy caring for their children. Ginny vowed to stay single her whole life and went to play Quidditch for professional teams. Neville studied to be a Magibotanist and was dating Susan Bones. Luna was off gallivanting around the world with Rolf Scamander, looking for unknown Magical Creatures. George had married Angelina and had put his whole mind in expanding his business of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Draco married Astoria Greengrass, and was working in the Ministry as an official.

Everyone had moved on. _(Except her.)_

And as if _that_ wasn’t enough, after that particular enlightenment came _another_ startling realization, something she should’ve realized a long, _long_ time ago.

_._

_._

_._

_As Harry watched her friends and their families – **who had come to attend the small get-together Andromeda was hosting** (after threatening Harry to be present, **or else-!)** **before Teddy was off to attend his first year at Hogwarts** \- she couldn’t help but stare at their slightly dulling hair, as well as their aging skin –the laughing lines and slight wrinkles on their forehead- and then absently touched her own cheek. The tips of her fingers glided over her soft, supple, unblemished skin –free of any signs of aging- and blood drained from her face as a startling realization came over her like a hammer on a nail._

_“ **No…..”** Harry whispered as her eyes widened in horror._

_Wizards tended to age slower than Muggles- that was a fact. No one knew whether it was a side effect of using magic, or of something else. Magic not only slowed down the aging process of a wizard, but also increased their life expectancy. While a normal human has an average life span of eighty years, Wizards had an average life span of almost one hundred fifty years._

_But just because Wizards age slower did not mean that they didn’t age at all, which was what had startled Harry. Because compared to the aging adult-like look of her friends, Harry looked like a teenage girl in comparison - **which shouldn’t even be possible**. The only Magicals who don’t age are Vampires or Faes, and Harry was sure that she was neither._

_So what did this mean? This means that there was something wrong with her- because why else would she age and others won’t? It means that she was still different from her peers. And from a very young age Harry knew that being different was not always a good thing – **and considering her Potter luck you can assume it’d definitely be worse.**_

_“Harry?” Hermione asked in concern when she saw her friend’s face pale even further. “Are you alright?”_

_Harry’s eyes flickered over Hermione’s as she suppressed the urge to burst out in hysterical tears. Her eyes glanced over Teddy who had been talking eagerly with George and Ron, and pushed down her panic. She can’t ruin her Godson’s happiness with her own problems. So, putting a smile on her face, she shook her head and muttered, “It’s nothing, Hermione. I’m fine.”_

_ ( **She was not**.) _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**VI.**

A few days after the reunion party Harry visited a trusted medic to get herself examined, wondering if there was something wrong with her body for it to stop aging. To their surprise, there was nothing wrong with Harry’s body. She was perfectly healthy, and no diagnostic spells or tests showed that she suffered from any – _muggle or magical_ \- ailment. Since there was no medical problem with her body, then it’s obvious that the problem lies somewhere else. 

Harry waited until Teddy went off to Hogwarts before she grabbed Hermione and Ron about her un-aging problem. Hermione had some doubts about it since a few years ago, but hadn’t brought it up in their conversations when she had noticed that Harry didn’t seem to notice it herself, while Ron had just thought she was either using some Muggle cosmetic products or using glamour charm to make herself look young. There had been a few other people who had suspected it too – _some even had nefarious intent of exposing Harry’s non-aging problem by accusing her of doing dark rituals for immortality or something equally rubbish_ \- and if Hermione – _along with a few other friends of hers_ \- hadn’t been troubleshooting in the background Harry might’ve been even thrown into Azkaban without a trial if the matter had been brought to public attention.

That’s why, it didn’t take much to convince them, and once again, the once dubbed ‘Golden trio’ immersed themselves into research- _much to Ron’s dismay_. They first looked into the Black Family’s Library in the Grimmauld Palace, but other than some hints about a few _very_ dubious Dark rituals there was nothing that could point them to the right direction. Since they couldn’t find what they were looking for in the Black Family’s Ancient library, they turned their attention to other sources. Ron met up with their friends and discreetly asked for their advice in their endeavor. Hermione herself turned to the Ministry of Magic’s Archives, while Harry broke into the past years’ records of Unspeakables in hopes of finding something. To their disappointment, they couldn’t find anything even after searching for months.

Finding some clues about Harry’s supposed un-aging was like trying to look for a needle in haystack. At least during their hunt for Horcruxes, they had a vague idea of what they were supposed to look out for. But here, there was nothing that could hint them to _what_ the problem actually was.

And then Hermione became pregnant again, and the three of them decided to halt their research for a while so as not to stress her. And with Teddy’s return for the summer vacations, Harry had to divert her attention back to her Godson. Harry spent her vacations with Teddy, making happy memories, all the while hiding her problems with a smile on her face. 

When Teddy went back to Hogwarts for his Second Year, Harry applied for her resignation from the Department of Mysteries and went abroad. Since there was no clue to be found in Magical Britain, then she should look somewhere else. After all, the world is so vast, she might find her answers in some other part of the globe. Hermione and Ron had their own lives now. She can’t dump her problems on them and expect them to help her out every time. She knows that they treat her as their family, and don’t mind helping her out, and she’s really glad that they’re helping her out, but it doesn’t mean that she could get overly dependent on them. Maybe she should’ve waited until Hermione had birthed her child, but then again, it’s not like her friend would get any less busier after that. Caring for a child – _an infant at that_ \- must be quite tiresome. And even if she knew that Hermione would definitely somehow make up time to helpout in their research while also taking care of their child, she would rather let her focus on caring for her family than busy herself with a research that might not even bore results. Harry didn’t want to burden her friends even more than they already were.

And so, Harry grabbed filled two enchanted bags filled with a vault worth of gold – _who knows what kind of currency is used in some other Magical Communities? At least Gold is universally expensive enough that she might get enough money in it’s exchange_ \- and set off for her journey. 

* * *

**VII.**

Harry had known there were other Magical communities out there –during her induction ceremony as an Unspeakable, she had been debriefed about the various Magical Ministries of America, Japan, Russia, Italy, Korea, Australia, and France, as well as the Magical tribes of Africa, China, India, Atlantic etc. But _knowing_ about them and _visiting_ them herself were two different things.

In the years following her departure from the Magical Britain, she had first decided to try her luck out in the Magical Ministries that were a part of the International Magical society. America was certainly an experience –the Ministry there was efficiently organized and the divide between Muggleborn Wizards and Purebloods wasn’t to the extent it had been back home. The Wizards here also kept up with the latest muggle technologies, which is why it’s no wonder that the American society of Magic was leaps and bounds ahead of the Magical Britain in terms of magical technological advancements. The European Magical society had been a breath of fresh air for her. Magical Italy was beautiful and romantic and the magic duels and fights in the Grand Magic Colosseum were quite fascinating. The Magical French Society was a good place for shopping magical artifacts. Greece was more open-minded about Magical Creatures than any other Magical ministries in the world. The witches and wizards in Spain leaned more towards the entertainment industry – _what with having many idols, models and even actors working in magical theater groups_ –and wasn’t that a surprise. Germany was an experience in itself –the wizards were there well trained and loved challenging her to a fight –which would usually turn into an all-out brawl- _especially after knowing who she exactly was_. Well, at least she got to learn more about hand-to-hand combat as well as became proficient in muggle and magical weaponry.

Going to Africa’s tribal magical communities had been a huge mistake, especially when she had accidentally let slip that she was a Parselmouth– _though in her defense, how was she to know that a Runespoor had made it’s nest nearby?_ She had to flee the continent in fear that she would be forced to marry those the warriors of Magical tribes who got into their heads that the one who could defeat her would win her heart.

(That was when she started hating translation spells and vowed to learn to be multilingual with her own skills. Spending her time learning a new language was much, much better than trusting that crappy spell. After all, it was if it wasn’t for the stupid spell that translated like a crappy version of google, she wouldn’t have mistaken the tribe leader’s words . The man had asked her to marry one of her sons if they prove their strength to her, however the stupid spell translated that he meant to ask her to stay a few days and accompany them – _how could it mess up ‘ **kuoa** ’ of marriage and ‘ **kaa** ’ for stay, she will never know_\- and she had agreed, thinking that it’d be easier to ask around about her situation, then. Needless to say, her stay hadn’t been pleasant, especially with so many testosterone fueled idiots stalking her like crazy. She blamed the shitty translator spell, and vowed to work hard and learn other languages in future.)

Unfortunately for all that valuable knowledge and experience she got in her trip there – _Africa didn’t count….. that was a freaking disaster!_ \- she didn’t find even a hint about her strange condition there. So, she moved through Russia, and really appreciated the designers who made amazing clothes with magical fabric, and somehow altered even the most hazardous materials into convenient clothes – _she could’ve done without the Magical mafia breathing down her neck though, as well as the kidnapping and assassination attempts on her person_ \- and stepped into the Asian Countries. She passed through China and it’s Magical Community that focused more towards tradition and environment, and their magical cuisine was one of the best she had ever tasted in the whole world. She asked around about her condition and was pointed by a kind potion master towards a Taoist temple somewhere in Sichuan province. She had been disappointed when the Taoist Priest said he didn’t know, but he did tell her about someone who could tell her about it.

And so, finally after years of searching, she finally found her answers from a Buddhist monk living in isolation on one of the secluded mountain peak of the Himalayas in Nepal-

_._

_._

_._

_Harry sat silently before the older monk as he sat before her, counting the **mala** of Buddha beads in his hand. It has been a few days since she had arrived in the temple with much difficulty – **the temple had actually been hidden by a devious formation that was meant to confuse travelers, how mean** \- and had been staying in an empty side courtyard and asking around about the older monk. Finally after much pestering, the elderly monk agreed to her meeting._

_“What a curious child you are….” the older monk muttered as he stared at her and smiled. “For someone beloved by Magicks and chosen by Heavens, you have a fate full of suffering. But within that suffering you found your will to live, and lighted up your resolve for your loved ones, not knowing that you have been blessed by death.”_

_Her heart tightened at his words. Blessed by death? Was he talking about how she had survived the killing curse in her toddler years? Or of the numerous narrow escapes from death in her school years? Or about how she had walked into that clearing to die by Voldemort’s hands to destroy the horcrux living inside her, only to come back to life? Or is it related to her un-aging body?_

_“What do you mean?” She asked apprehensively._

_“Child of Magick and Heavens, so many people have coveted the gift you have unknowingly received from Death, yet none were ever successful. This old one does not know whether you truly are blessed or not.” He spoke calmly._

_Over the years she had spent experiencing many cultures and customs, she had started understanding the words hidden beneath the cryptic language that often wise members of any Magical society spoke. His words struck deep within her core, and slowly a conjecture formed in her mind. “What is this gift that you speak of?” she asked as she pursued her lips, fearing his next words. If what she had thought is true, then she really is in a big problem this time._

_“The gift of immortality,” He spoke bluntly. “-of power beyond one’s imagination that could either cause a calamity or a miracle, of the right to wield lives and deaths of every single soul in the many universes, of the chance of being one of the most supreme beings in the mortal world and beyond.” He stared straight into her green eyes that had now widened in shock, not noticing how she was paling with his every word. “Of being chosen as a vassal of Death itself.”_

_A feeling of dread curled in her gut. “What are you trying to say?” she asked fearfully._

_The monk sighed and picked up a brush, before dipping it in the ink and drew something on the old parchment before him. He then handed the parchment to her and spoke, “This old one thinks you might recognize these runes. Maybe now you will understand what this old one is speaking of.”_

_With trembling hands Harry took the paper from him and glanced at the diagram drawn on it. Her pupils shrank and cold sweat dripped down her temple as she let out a horrified gasp. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows was drawn on the stark white parchment. Looking at the symbol, she was suddenly reminded of words Luna’s dad had spoken to her during the time she and Ron and Hermione were on the horcruxes hunt-_

**_ “The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever made. The Resurrection Stone. The Cloak of Invisibility. Together, they make the Deathly Hallows. Together, they make one Master of Death.” _ **

_“No…” She whispered as she stumbled back in shock. She then shook her head and mumbled, “This is not possible…… It was just a myth…… How can this be-?”_

_“Every myth has a grain of truth in them.” the monk reminded her gently._

_She gasped and turned towards the monk and spoke anxiously, “Even if that is correct, there is another thing we need to keep in mind. I don’t have all the three of the Deathly Hallows! The stone was lost during the last battle somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I myself had broken the Elder Wand and scattered it’s pieces in the valley behind the Hogwarts castle. And speaking of the invisibility cloak, I have already handed it to Teddy. Since the hallows are not together, how can I be the Master of Death?!”_

_“The artifacts of Death have chosen you. No matter what you do to them, or how much you deny their existence, they would one way or another, always return back to you –until the day Death itself takes them back.” the monk told her. "As for the reason of Death’s claim on you, isn’t it because you had chosen to die with open arms and greeted death like an old friend? The true Master does not seek to run from Death…… this is the reason why Death claimed you as it’s own. Immortality and Power is what the Master of Death deserves.”_

_Immortality? Power? What kind of joke is that?! She never wanted that! She never wanted any power or immortality or any stupid gift of Death! She doesn’t want to be this whatsoever Master of Death! She wasn’t Voldemort! She never lusted for immortality or power! All she wants was to live this lifetime and protect her loved ones and die a peaceful death. What kind of gift is that supposed to be? For someone who has already accepted her death to be just a matter of time, wasn’t this gift akin to a curse?!_

_Her hands clenched into fists and she bit her lower lip. “I do not want this kind of gift!” She insisted. “There has to be a cure!”_

_“All the people under the heavens covet immortality, but only you treat this gift as a curse.” The older monk mused. “How perplexing….”_

_“Please…” She whispered pleadingly, “Do you have a way to take away this blessing?”_

_The monk shook his head. “No one can deny Death’s claim. If Death itself has chosen you, then there is nothing anyone on this mortal plane that can do.”_

_Her face turned ghostly pale, and her green eyes dimmed in despair. Really? Is there no other way?_

_“Who should I go to, then?” She asked as she squeezed her eyes shut and sat with hunched shoulders, as if she was burdened by the weight of the world. “Where will I find my answers?”_

_“When you are ready, seek the gateway where death whispers and tempts the souls of the mortal realm. That is your destiny.” the monk told her before closing his eyes and resumed his chanting. His meaning was clear- this conversation was over._

_Harry sat there in a daze for a while, before she bowed to the monk and walked out of the temple. The sight of her desolate back made a young monk’s heart ache._

_“Teacher…” he asked as he placed tea before the elderly monk. “It truly is a pity that the young lady had to leave our humble abode with such a heavy heart. Was there no way to lighten her burdens?”_

_The older monk opened his eyes and sighed. “Those chosen by heavens have much more responsibility on their shoulders than ordinary mortals. For this child of Magick to have been claimed by Death, it is obvious that she would face much more than what any fateful heaven’s beloved child could ever encounter. The things that are meant to happen, will happen. Neither you, nor I have the power to lighten her burden, or even share some of them.”_

_Seeing the young disciple’s disappointed look, he just quirked his lips upwards into a small smile, and said with a faraway look in his glazed blue eyes, “However, just because we cannot share her burdens doesn’t mean she will never find anyone who would be willing to do so. After all, the heavens might test their chosen warriors, but they would never be outright cruel to their beloved little Sky.”_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**IX**.

And so, Harry returned to the Magical Britain with a heavy heart. Her friends and family had been really happy seeing her return, considering that she hadn’t visited even once during the years she had been gone, and other than the few letters she sent them every once in a while – _only Teddy received letters from her regularly, while the others received them sporadically_ \- they had no way to ensure if she was alright. Ron and Hermione had especially given her an earful, complaining that she should’ve waited for them instead of disappearing from their lives like that, and they even managed to extort a promise from her that she’d take them with her next time, no matter whatever silly expedition she was planning. Her heart warmed at their concern, but even their kindness and worry could thaw the cold that had settled deep inside her after hearing the monk’s words.

In the years she had been gone, her friends and family had gotten even older. Teddy was seventeen, and was about to graduate from Hogwarts. Her youngest godchildren were almost ready to start studying in Hogwarts that year. Her group of friends looked in their thirties, with even more aged lines and wrinkles on their skin. She looked like someone from younger generation, and not like someone who was a thirty-six year old who had fought a war with them. Her friends were curious about her seemingly eternal youth, and asked her about it, but she refused to say anything about it. She even turned down Ron and Hermione – _and even Teddy_ \- when they tried to pester her about it. She never wanted to tell them about the gift, or curse- _or whatever_ \- of death. She didn’t them to worry about her – _or worse, hate her_ \- for something that wasn’t even her fault. The emotional scars of pain and betrayal that she had suffered from in her teenage years had never healed. She knew better than anyone how weak-minded people of Wizarding Britain actually were. She was afraid that once the truth got out, it would be a repeat of her younger years – _of the accusations of being the ‘Heir of Slytherin’ in second year, of the mocking and bullying in her fourth year when everyone believed that she herself had put her name in that blasted goblet, of being called a liar in the fifth year and accusing her of being crazy when she said that Voldemort has returned, of being hunted like prey by the whole magical society of Britain when the Ministry fell in Voldemort’s hands_. After being burned too many times, how could she trust them to stay by her side if they knew that she had somehow turned Immortal? And even if they trusted her, then it is not guaranteed that her secret would not leak out. After all, the less people knew about a secret, the better. And if somehow her secret got out, then what if the people of wizarding Britain rebelled against her and proclaimed her to be the next dark lady if they ever knew that? Those morons would definitely believe such baseless rumors, and in the end, she would not only inconvenience herself, but also cause problems for the ones who would stay by her side.

So, it was better for her to keep everything in than to tell them the actual truth. _After all, who would believe that she was the Master of Death?_

However, when their nagging got too much, she couldn’t resist joking that she found the famous “Fountain of Youth” in the lost ancient magical city of Atlantis during her journey, and to her astonishment, they actually _believed_ her, saying that with her Potter Luck, anything was possible. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when she heard them speak like that.

She had especially dumbfounded when she heard that the people of Wizarding world themselves had actually believed this stupid explanation! She knew they were weak-minded and had sheep mentality, _but this was truly too much!_ Seriously, one must be mentally ill if they actually believed in such nonsense……. Though she had a feeling that their easy acceptance of a such ridiculous thing was Hermione and Draco’s doing – _if their smug smirks was anything to go by_. Usually the two of them would bicker and scorn each other, but when they worked together, their unholy alliance would even make Kingsley hide under his desk in terror, let alone appeasing a bunch of morons of Wizarding World. 

Maybe her loved ones had actually understood her feelings and decided not to question further. Or maybe they had believed her joke. Who knows? But what she did know was that Harry _loved_ them to death, and even if she was unwilling to let them know her deepest, darkest secret, she would forever be glad for their presence in her life and for all their love and trust for her. And for this reason, she would protect them to her best of her ability, _with her dying will._

* * *

**X.**

And so, Months….. Years…… even decades passed, and Harry watched as her friends grew older day by day and in the end succumbed to death. She watched her precious godson pursue the lady of his heart, marry his girlfriend and let her play with her adorable grandchildren. She watched her godchildren settle down with their own families. Sometimes she too earned for a family like this – _for a lover who would whisper sweet nothings in her ears, for her own flesh and blood child she could dote on who would call her “Mother” sweetly_. But her desires would always remain just that – desires. Because ever since the day she became the Master of Death, she had lost the ability to conceive a child. No matter how much she tried, how many healers she visited, it didn’t work…… The title of Master of Death that had granted her Eternal youth and immortal and the ability to not die by any means, had taken something much, much precious to her- _her ability to conceive a child_. Which was why Harry could only watch over her loved ones and their descendants and could not start a family of her own. How cruel of Death to not only take away her right to die, but also her ability to conceive a child of her own.

What use is of Immortality and power when she has no loved one she can share it with? What use is this stupid title when she cannot even keep those close to her from the embrace of death? Why does she get to suffer a lifetime of loneliness and despair while everyone else get to enjoy their mortal life with their loved ones?

Hence, with such dark thoughts plaguing her mind, the very day Teddy’s soul left the world, Harry herself could not take it anymore and remembering the monk’s words, she went towards the “ _the gateway where death whispers and tempts the souls of the mortal realm”._ And so, with her head held high, Harriel Lily Potter walked into the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic, seeking the end of this curse so that she could rest forever.

_However, what she did not know that this is not the end, this was just the beginning._


	2. Daybreak

**XI.**

_._

_._

_._

_When Harry had stepped into the Veil of Death, she hadn't really known what to expect. Sure, she did wonder a few times if she'd find Sirius on the other side of the veil, or maybe someone else. Maybe she'd find Dumbledore there –_ _ **just like how she met him in that white space when she had been killed by Voldemort during the battle of Hogwarts?-**_ _Or maybe Voldemort?_

 _But never in her immortal and un-aging life had she expected to face_ _ **Death**_ _itself as soon as she crossed the Veil of Death. The immortal deity was as terrifying as she had speculated him to be, and_ _ **much**_ _more._

 _Dark, tattered cloak billowed before her in a horrifyingly enchanting manner, appearing as a stark contrast against the white, bright background of the surprisingly clean train station she remembered visiting the last time she had a close brush with her death. She squinted her eyes and tried to look beneath the dark hood to look what the immortal spirit really looked like, but to her disappointment, she couldn't see clearly because the hood cast a darker shadow which rendered it impossible to make their face visible. Her eyes darted towards their right side where a pale, bony hand peeked from beneath the tattered cloak and gripped a scythe –_ _**that was even taller than her** _ _\- in it's grasp._

" **Harriel Lily Potter,"** _A raspy voice sounded, and for some reason, a terrifying chill ran down her spine._ " **Welcome to the Realm of the Dead."**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**XII.**

Death wasn't a spirit of many words. That was fine though. Harry herself wasn't a talkative person, and if Death hadn't been so intimidating then Harry would definitely have appreciated their silent company.

They didn't speak until she asked them something, and even then their replies would be curt and short. They told her in their raspy voice that the white expanse was her home space – _that makes it her spot, and anyone that trespasses here would be subjected to her judgement_ \- and was linked to the Hall of Souls –the place where souls from all universes and planes were sent for reincarnation. However, as soon as she tried asking about her curse of immortality, they got tongue-tied and refused to speak about it. The dead silence – _ha!_ \- after that was stifling, and was only broken by the appearance of two blobs of glittering lights of black and white each that were the size of her fist.

Their sudden appearance did startle her, but she soon shrugged it off, thinking that it was some trick of Death –though she hadn't thought the spirit would be mischievous, because Death was called the 'Grim' Reaper for some reason, right? Well, that was until the lights started talking, that is. And by _talking_ , she meant full out bickering - _with each other that is_ \- as if they weren't just orbs of lights floating before her eyes, and actual _beings_ with mind and personality.

…So, sentient orbs of lights of contrasting colors. _Just great._ What's next in her quest for the search of a cure for her curse of immortality? _Unicorns? Dinosaurs?_ _ **Rainbows?**_

 _Pfft_ , as if. Surely that can't be, right? This is supposed to be the Realm of the Dead, not some outlandish fantasy wonderland! No way would there be fucking dinosaurs and rainbows here!

(Famous last words, Harriel. _Famous last words_. )

_._

_._

_._

_The white glittering orb floated near Harry and lightly grazed her cheek. She resisted the urge to twitch at the feathery sensation and tried her best –_ _**and failed spectacularly too** _ _\- to act like she wasn't eyeing the two orbs with fascination._

" _My Lord, is this the one?" A strangely mature voice sounded, which Harry now identified as the white orb's voice –_ _ **how?**_ _\- that hovered before her curiously._

 _Death –_ _**being a spirit of too little words** _ _\- just stood there expressionlessly. The white orb seemed to be familiar with Death's uncaring attitude –_ _**unlike Harry who was unsettled, as well as a little bit creeped out by the Grim reaper's "grim" conscience** _ _\- and instead of pestering them, he directly asked Harry, "Are you Harriel Lily Potter?"_

_Harry hesitantly nodded._

_The black orb that had been silently observing till now exclaimed in an arrogant tone, "Tch, she looks stupid."_

_Harry stared at it, speechless. She was being disdained by an actual orb of light._ _**Oh, what has the world come to…** _

" _Are you questioning the decision of our Lord?" The white orb teased the other._

_The black orb's temper flared as it hissed like a particularly disgruntled cat, "Don't put words in my mouth!"_

" _I don't need to." the white orb mocked the other._

" _Why, you-!"_

" _What are you?" Harry wondered, and it wasn't until that the two orbs of light suddenly quietened down that she realized that she had actually spoken that out loud. The silence surrounding them unsettled her, and she turned towards Death to try and diffuse it, only to find that the Spirit had already disappeared while the two had been bickering, and Harry never noticed. She never thought she would actually miss Death's grim presence, until now that is._

" _Ah, forgive us for ignoring you. That was not our intention to make you feel ignored." The white orb said smoothly, and ignored his partner's(?) disdainful huff, and continued on, "We serve under the Lord and help him guide the souls that the reapers bring to the Hall of Souls. I am ########## and this is &&&&&&."(1)_

"… _." Harry couldn't help but ask, "What were your names again?"_

 _He once again spoke, but to Harry's ears all it sounded like a bunch of gibberish. She even tried to use the translation spell to translate their names –_ _**the same one she had vowed to never use again** _ _, but the spell seemed to malfunction –_ _**nothing new here** _ _\- as the words still didn't make any sense to her. In the end, defeated by her inability to understand their names that they had spoken in the ancient language of Spirits –_ _**no wonder the words didn't make any sense to her** _ _\- she decided to just give them new names._

" _Forget it," She sighed in defeat. "I'll just call you Little Black and Little White from now on."_

_The newly named Little Black and Little White, "…"_

_Let it not be said that Harry was known for her good naming skills. After all, there's a reason why Hedwig always twitched her claws –_ _**as if she wanted to strangle someone, preferably Harry** _ _\- whenever she heard someone calling her name.(2)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**XIII.**

Much to the two orbs' horror – _and to Death's amusement_ (not that Harry was actually aware that she was a great source of entertainment for the Death Spirit who hasn't had this much fun in _eons_ ) – the names stuck around. In retaliation, the two started to order her around as if she was their minion. At first, she hadn't wanted to work for them – _the paperwork was horrible_ (Who knew that Reapers were lazy assholes who hadn't touched their paperwork like, _ever?_ That means that the paperwork was behind by _eons_ and she had sort it out all on her lone self… _So not fair_.), _the Reapers were plain un-helpful and the souls were little shits who were as mischievous as Fred and George on a bad day while having attention span of a three year old_ \- so they told her that as the "Master of Death" – _the two of them had laughed so hard while speaking those words that she wondered if they had a physical body, they'd have bruised a rib or two by now_ \- it was her duty to help decreasing Death's workload and supervise the Realm of Dead alongside them. When she still wasn't convinced, they discretely suggested that she really should help them out with their workload, who knows she might find the answers she seeks buried somewhere among the paperwork?

… _And so started Harry's immortal life as a paper-pusher for Death himself._ She wondered if the Master of Death was nothing but a glorified title….

(Because other than granting her with immortality and un-aging body – _as well as letting her use a bit of Death's magic and the power to sway Reapers_ (or so little White had said to her)- the title of Master of Death gave her nothing. The title itself was misgiving. It didn't give her full control over the Spirit of the Dead, nor did it make her the Mistress of the Realm of Dead. The title was more like special buffs from video games, not the ultimate upgrade she had been expecting _\- even though most people would drool at such "buffs" and would crave their power for their whole lives_. _But then again, Harry wasn't like other people. For someone who sees power and prestige as nothing but the dirt of her shoes, what was the use of such "buffs" to her?)_

Being an immortal – _she couldn't deny what she was now, to deny her own reality was foolishness, and Harry was many thing but a delusional fool she was not_ \- was the same as being a mortal – _except with the added perks of remaining forever youthful, having no need to sleep or eat or drink, and having awful lot of time since she couldn't exactly die_. Scratch that, being an immortal was a totally boring thing – _and unless you have endless amount of work to do_ \- she would not recommend gaining immortality to anyone. (Un)Fortunately for her, there was a whole chamber full of parchments waiting for her to work on.

(Merlin, she _hated_ paperwork.)

For someone who had spent her entire un-aging and un-dead life surrounded by people – _as time went by her friends and close family members had been replaced by their children, and then their grandchildren and their great-grandchildren, and so on….-_ ; the quietness of the Realm of Dead was jarring. She didn't like staying in her own plane – _the train station was abnormally silent that no soul ever passed there even by mistake_. At least in the Hall of Souls, she could talk with Little Black and Little White, and sometimes with some passing-by Reaper who'd stay long enough to indulge her in a conversation. She even preferred the Hall of Judgement than her own plane – _though she could do without the horrifying screams and the moans of pleasure from the two different doors that lead to the respective "Hell" and "Heaven", they were mentally scarring to her psyche_. That is why most of the time she would rather be in the chamber filled with parchments dated to the very beginning of the Universes and work out on the paperwork – _and gain valuable knowledge about the multi-verses among the undone paperwork and silly notes of the utterly useless Reapers_. She really appreciated the presence of Little Black and Little White. While Death's presence scared her so much that her limbs automatically went stiff in their presence and her mouth refused to work as she would get intimidated by their deathly domineering aura, and the Reapers working under them weren't exactly good conversational partners – _what with their apathetic worldview and morbid sense of humor_ \- the sentient orbs were the only sane ones Harry would trust enough to stay around.

(It truly says so much about Harry's luck that she would rather consider two sentient orbs of light decent company than others.)

* * *

**XIV.**

Harry truly enjoyed Little Black and Little White's Company. She had named them on the basis of their color, but to be honest, their personalities were total opposites of their color. While Little Black seemed like an arrogant little shit that had no regards for another, he was actually a soft, warm hearted and caring person from inside. He is what you would call in Japanese, a typical "Tsundere". On the contrary, Little White was truly and utterly a fox. He spoke flowery words and would often seem like someone you can get along with, but he was actually a black hearted and scheming person who loved causing mischief. The two of them don't get along at all, and are always bickering with each other, but to Harry it seemed more like good companionship than enmity.

At first, Little Black and Little White were still distrustful of her. They kept their guard up around her and kept a close eye on her movements – _not that she knew that_. But when they saw her diligently working on the paperwork they had fooled her to do – _she still hadn't known that at that time_ \- they slowly started realizing that Harry was unlike the other "Masters" they had met before. Unlike those who craved for power and were drunk on power that came from wielding the artifacts of a being as ancient and noble as Death themselves, Harry actively avoided using those very powers –like how she could control the unruly Reapers by just flashing a bit of Death Magic, but she never used it on them even after she was informed about it, and instead dealt with them civilly, as if they were her equals, and not someone who were supposed to be her minions and follow her every orders – _after all, she was the "Master of Death" and even if it was just an empty title, it was still a title that granted her a little power that would not let the Reapers' undermine her authority so easily_. The two of them started warming up to her, and treated her as one of their own _-…..or so the Reapers insisted. Frankly, sometimes Harry thought that the two of them treated her more like a pet than a fellow colleague_.

All was going well and good, until time passed in a blink of an eye – _or so it seemed. Honestly, the concept of time is so weird in Death's Dimension_ \- and even after working on the paperwork for centuries, she still didn't get any clue regarding her curse. Frustrated and fed up with her lack of progress, she decided to look for Little Black and little White to ask if they knew any other way she could find more about her curse – _and hopefully, it's cure_ \- because this one was taking too much time, when she found a few Reapers gossiping in the Hall of Judgement, pitying their newest Superior, _their Mistress_ \- and wondered if they should inform their newest superior that Little Black and Little White had actually fooled her, and there's no way the answers she seeked would be found there.

Needless to say, Harry was fucking _pissed._

_._

_._

_._

_Little Black and Little White hovered before Harry, and warily inching away from the glowering redhead whose green eyes flashed amber in irritation. Various parchment lay scattered on the pristine floor of the study chamber in the Hall of Souls, and even the ancient spells woven on them seemed to falter before the Orange Flames that licked the parchments greedily. Even though the parchments turned to ash for now, the two of them new that they would reappear in the same pristine condition after a while, such was the magic of their Lord –_ _**unfathomable and indestructible** _ _. Not that they would actually tell Harry that. They didn't have a death wish, you know._

" _Was it entertaining? Watching me work endlessly on this stupid paperwork, knowing that the answers I seek will definitely not be found here?!" She hissed at them as she narrowed her eyes, making the two of them quiver in terror –_ _ **which shouldn't even be possible because they were literally souls, and should not be afraid of a mere immortal, even if she was blessed by their Lord themselves.**_

"… _..To be honest, I didn't expect you to last this long." Little White admitted. "I thought you'd give up with the paperwork after the first six decades. But you lasted three whole centuries before quitting. That's nothing short of amazing." His voice sounded equally amazed and amused, which only seemed to anger her even more._

" _But seriously though, you really_ _ **are**_ _stupid for not realizing it sooner." Little Black snickered, and her temper flared at his words._

 _Orange Flames roared –_ _ **as if in response to her anger**_ _\- as she clenched her fists. "You truly are despicable." she sneered at them, "To laugh at someone's efforts like that, is it fun? Was it amusing to see me work like a moron, struggling to keep despair at bay as I searched for my last bits of hope?_ _**Were you not entertained enough?!"**_

 _The Flames burned brighter and brighter –_ _**and tinged a bit of red** _ _\- as she_ _**raged** _ _, and wished to let these two stupid sentient orbs know a bit of pain she was feeling, to let them_ _**hurt-** _

" **Enough."** _A domineering aura slammed into her, forcing Harry on her knees as a bone chilling cold voice ordered. The orange Flames surrounding her vanished abruptly, leaving behind only two glittering orbs in the dark chamber. Harry blinked back her tears and angrily wiped them off, and glared down at the hem of the tattered dark robes that billowed before her. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger, but dared not look up and face Death straight in the eyes. Death wasn't a merciful spirit, and her temper tantrum –_ _ **no matter how justified it was**_ _\- would definitely not earn brownie points from them. Especially when she was actually on the verge of attacking Death's two high ranking subordinates._

 _Even though Harry knew she'd have regretted her actions if her attack had actually hurt –_ _**or even grazed** _ _\- any of them, and that she should be grateful that Death had stopped her from coming a grave sin that'd have left her guilty and regretful for a lifetime, she still couldn't calm her fury._

 _Death's cold gaze bore into her kneeling form, and after a moment of tense silence, they ordered,_ " **Get out."**

_She wasn't needed to be told twice._

_Death gazed at Harry as she disappeared in a flicker of orange, and eyed the charred remains of what had once been a pristine chamber filled with parchment in cabinets. With a wave of their sleeve covered bony hands, the room turned back to it's previous state –_ _**even the parchments that had been turned to ashes by Sky Flames reappeared as if they hadn't been destroyed a while ago** _ _\- and then turned towards his two subordinates hovering uncertainly before them._

 _The two orbs glittered hesitantly, as if not understanding what they did wrong. For all their knowledge and maturity, the two of them were truly like children who didn't understand the world. Ever since their creation, they never had to invest their emotions into a living being. Their Lord themselves was un-emotional, and the Reapers weren't exactly companion material –_ _**being the mentally unhinged and morbid beings they were, distorted by the cruelty they watched every time they entered the worlds assigned to them to ferry the souls for their judgement** _ _. Before Harry, they had never cared for someone who would actually repay their love and care with equal compassion. This was the first they had come in contact with a living person that they liked and cared for. In some aspects, they were just like children. Thy truly did not know what they had done wrong._

 _Death had never been the one to meddle into other's affairs -even if the ones who needed help were their subordinates. Until and unless their affairs conflict with their(Death's) interests, Death will not step in to help others out. Besides, Death believed that the lessons one learned from their own mistakes are the ones that anyone won't forget for a lifetime. That is why, other than staring at their two subordinates with a disappointed look, Death left the chamber –_ _**that has now regained it's previous pristine state thanks to Death's Magic** _ _\- with a swish of their dark cloak, leaving behind two confused –_ _**but guilty** _ _\- orbs, wondering where did they go wrong._

.

.

.

* * *

**XV.**

For the very first time, Harry realized that she could not let out her anger in an explosive way – _like she used to do in her mortal life._ The fear and uneasiness she felt facing Death was strong enough to pierce through her fury, making her feel like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Every being that resided in the Realm of Dead was apathetic and emotionless to an extent – _expecting them to indulge her anger was a truly ridiculous thought_. So, Harry let her anger simmer deep beneath her. She didn't let out in a hot and fiery way _, oh no_ , instead, she let it bubble inside her coldly, and stopped interacting with the residents of Death's dimension.

The servants of Death hadn't known how much they valued Harry's warmth, until she stopped interacting with them. She wouldn't respond if they try talking to her, and would watch them with cold, apathetic green eyes. Her warm smiles and kind eyes disappeared, leaving behind only a chilly glare that sent shivers down their non-existent spines. Little Black and Little White had it even worse. At least Harry only regarded everyone else with cold nonchalance and indifference. The two of them didn't even get that from her. Instead, Harry would pretend as if they didn't even exist, and would walk past them as if they weren't there, hovering in the air, stuttering apologies and demanding her to _at least talk to them_ -

It didn't take long before Little Black and Little White came to Harry, blubbering apologies and groveling before her to forgive them.

_._

_._

_._

" _We do not know what we did wrong," Little White's orb glittered unsteadily as he spoke, "But we do understand that we did something that had angered you, and we apologize for that."_

"… _..Just get over your stupid anger and forgive us, dammit!" Little Black grumbled, making the white orb hovering in the air smack into the black one in admonishment._

" _You dumb moron! Is that any way to ask for an apology?"_

" _How would I know how to apologize?!" Little Black hissed arrogantly, "A superior being like myself had never had to do such a thing, and now just because of a mere immortal I have to learn how to apologize from such a degrading book-"_

" _Do you not understand her actual position among us,_ _ **you dumb arrogant piece of-"**_

_Before the argument could escalate even further, Harry interrupted them by asking a question that had occurred to her as soon as Little Black had mentioned some book._

" _What book are you talking about?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Seriously, what kind of book could teach spiritual beings about apology and regret?_

" _Uh, what-"_

" _We'll show you if you forgive us!" Little White, being the shameless opportunist he is, quickly put in his opinion. Little Black hovered hesitantly for a while, before it too shifted closer to the white orb, as if agreeing with the other. "Forgive us for whatever we did to offend you, and we'll show you the book itself."_

… _.This was so stupid. She was arguing with some sentient orbs of light to show her some stupid book. Scratch that, what was even sillier was the fact that she's supposed to be angry at them, and they were actually bargaining to show her some book in exchange for her forgiveness!_

 _It was really amusing, and infuriating at the same time. Amusing- because after spending a few centuries in this Dimension, she has come to understand Little Black and Little White –the ones who she spent the most time with ever since she had left her own world. For all Little Black's arrogance and Little White's cunning, it was so obvious that the two of them were more like children in some aspects –_ _**especially emotional one- and that staying angry at them was equivalent to staying angry at a child!Teddy, which Harry would** _ _**never** _ _**do** _ _._

_(That's what made it amusing, because Little Black and Little White's child-like antics reminded her of that one time her little Teddy had offered her of his favorite chocolate bar that one time she was angry at him for sneaking into the basement of Grimmauld Palace –_ _**the very place that she had locked down with runes because it contained hazardous dark artifacts** _ _\- and all he did was pat her cheek with his chubby hands and said with watery eyes, "I'm sorry, God-Mommy….. Please don't be angry, okay? I'll even give you my choco-pie if you be happy again!")_

_But their actions were also infuriating, because unlike her little Godson, these two beings weren't_ _ **actually**_ _children. They were spiritual beings who were eons older than her._

_(She should stop getting blindsided like that. As a mortal with short-attention span, that was acceptable. But now when she was some sort of immortal being, it was nothing but a weakness, just another thing that'd make the other supernatural beings in this dimension look down on her.)_

_She really should show them who the boss in this situation was._ _ **She**_ _was the one angry here._ _ **She**_ _was the one who set the rules then, not them._

 _She was the_ _**Boss** _ _here._

_(The day Harry had walked to her death like a lamb for slaughter, was the day Harry had vowed that if she ever got a second chance at life, she would_ _**never, ever** _ _let anyone have any control over her life. No one gets to tell Harry what to do and get away with it. It was her life, she could do whatever she wanted with it –_ _**what right did any meddlesome fool had to send her off like a lamb for slaughter just for something as stupid as** _ _greater good_ _**?!** _

_She should give up her life for people who would not even stand up for her in her time of need? What kind of logic is that?!)_

" _Well then," Harry spoke as she eyed them coldly –_ _ **and unknown to her, her green eyes glowed, making them shiver from seeing the power thrumming through her very being that was comparable to their own Master's**_ _\- and then she said, "I guess I'm not really curious to see that book." Saying this, she turned back and started walking away, and counted under her breath with every step she took slowly, waiting for them to finally give into her demands. "One…"_

" _Two….."_

" _and-"_

" _ **-Wait!"**_

 _A small smirk made it's way on her lips._ _**How predictable** _ _._

" _Three." She whispered under her breath and then schooling her features to casual indifference, she turned around to face the two orbs of light floating before her as they approached her._

_ (Harry didn't spend eons in Death's Dimension doing only paperwork for a bunch of mischievous spirits; she also learned a lot from observing the Reapers (and other Supernaturals) that passed this Dimension from time to time- about apathy, cunningness and manipulation. After all, you do start catching a few tricks when you become the victim of a few bored Supernaturals' manipulation from time to time.) _

_The contrasting orbs of light hovered uneasily in front of her, before the Black one spoke gruffly, "Here," with a_ _ **Pop!**_ _sound a book materialized into existence right before her eyes, and Harry caught it her quick reflexes. "It wasn't that interesting anyways."_

_Harry glanced at the title and had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. Even though she tried to repress her amusement, her shoulders still trembled in her endeavor to suppress her chuckles. Merlin, how could these guys actually take this thing seriously?_

" _Did you actually read it?" She asked, feeling equally curious and amused, after she finally somehow managed to suppress her trembling shoulders from repressed laughter._

" _Yes." Little White answered unhesitantly._

" _We even read it thrice, without skipping a single word in it!" Little Black said with pride and the black orb even puffed up a bit._

" _Pfft-" This time she couldn't stop her chuckles even if she tried. Merlin, these two really had very low EQ, didn't they? They were kind of adorable, to actually put in this much effort to have her forgiveness._

 _No one ever did something like this for her, ever… Ron had always been prideful enough to not apologize even when knowing he was at fault, and while Hermione was quick to apologize after realizing her mistakes, she didn't make much effort into it other than saying a quick 'sorry'. Teddy had been a well balanced boy –emotionally and socially- so when knowing he was in wrong, he would accept his mistakes and would often act cute and docile until Harry's anger calms down and she gave in to his cuteness_ _( Her Godson knew he was cute, and used his cuteness as a weapon. Merlin, his puppy-eyes should be ranked first on the list of 'things-that-could-topple-empires-and-overturn-dynasties') _ _While Harry had been content with that, she had never had people work themselves so hard for her forgiveness._

… _..She liked that. It made her feel like she wasn't just a passer-by in their life, that she was important, someone worth keeping connected to. And somehow, that thought made a fuzzy, warmth rise deep inside her._

 _She couldn't help but catch the two orbs of light hovering in the air –_ _**dropping the book in the process** _ _\- and pulled them in her embrace, startling the two of them. A small smile made on her lips as she teased them slightly, "You guys are just so cute~"_

_Little Black predictably protested while Little White just sighed in resignation and asked craftily, '…Does that mean you've forgiven us?" His words shut the other black orb for a while._

_Harry released them from the hug and gestured them to follow behind her as she started walking away, which they did. "Yup," She said, "though don't think even for a second that'll spare you from a lecture about your wrongdoings. Also," Her eyes flashed orange as she doled out their punishment with a sadistic smirk on her face, "You two are going to finish the remaining paperwork without any outside help- and that means any use of your powers, and believe me,_ _ **I will know**_ _if you use them- and if you do that only then will I forgive you."_

_The two groaned, but still floated behind her reluctantly. "That's going to take a few centuries…" Little Black argued weakly._

" _Do I look like I care?" Harry said dryly as she passed the hallway._

 _As soon as the three disappeared down the hallway, a cloaked figure appeared at the very place the confrontation between the sentient spirits and Harry had taken place a while ago. The cloaked figure bent down, and grabbed the fallen book with bony fingers and read the title that had Harry laughing. It read-_ ' _ **Chicken Soup For the Soul'**_ _(3)_

_They tilted their head, not understanding why it would make their so-called 'Mistress' laugh. Oh well, as long as things turn out fine in the end, they guessed they didn't care about the how's' and whys' of the situation._

_Still though… mortal or not, Humans are such strange creatures._

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1.)** I was going to name the white orb “Shwetamber” and the black one “Shyama” which happen to be names derived from Sanskrit, but then decided against it and just put some symbols in it. Yup, I’m willful and crazy, sue me.
> 
>  **(2.)** For those of you who don’t remember, Hedwig was Harry’s owl that died in the Seventh Movie, Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows. 
> 
> **(3.)** (Excerpt taken from wikipedia) Chicken Soup for the Soul is a self-help, consumer good and media company based in Cos Cob, Connecticut. It is known for the Chicken Soup for the Soul book series. The first book, like most subsequent titles in the series, consisted of inspirational true stories about ordinary people's lives. The book became a major best-seller and something of a social phenomenon because of its ability to change others' perspective of certain topics. The books are widely varied, each with a different theme.


End file.
